


Just A Game

by cellophane_flower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellophane_flower/pseuds/cellophane_flower
Summary: Hinata Shoyo wasn't always the sweet and smiley volleyball player everyone thinks he isAfter the loss of his father, he's struggling to trust people again...or is that he's struggling to keep his clingy tendencies at bay?{Based off of the song Just A Game by The Monkees}
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 9





	1. - Kageyama Tobio Is Not So Cold After All

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!
> 
> I apologise in advance if there are any mistakes

_There's a way_

_There's a way for you an I if you'll just stay_

He laid his head on the desk, arms stretched out in front of him. He let his eyes close as his fingers tapped on the desk. They tapped away, creating the same, strangely, comforting beat he found himself doing quite a lot. 

_If you'll just stay to keep me hidden from the day_

_And all its light_

_That's covered up by night when you're away_

He remembered his mother tapping that rhythm when he was little. The one she would always do as she was waiting for the kettle to boil or waiting for the pork steaks to finish cooking in the oven...Or waiting for his father to come home.

_When you're away the image of your face is clear_

_It is clear across the room and I am here_

_Against the wall, afraid that it is all_

_Just a game_

He never did come home. It wasn't something the teenager longed for. When he was younger, he craved it. Craved to see his father just one more time. He wouldn't know what to say to him. How would he react? Would he be angry? Happy? Disappointed? Thrilled? Or would he let his father have the glory of carrying on like nothing happened? Like he didn't ever leave.

_Just a game that's played in fun_

_But not too real_

_Not too real to take a chance on finding out_

_You've really lost_

He doesn't really care for his father's return now. Him, his mother and his little sister had been fine all these years without him.

It had been summer when his father first left. The young boy had been having a hard time falling asleep anyway due to the heat. But the days that followed after his father's departure. The nights. The nights where his father wasn't there to tuck him in or kiss him goodnight left him sleepless for years. Until he learned to deal with it...and then eventually...forget. 

_I can't see you clearly while I'm here_

_While I'm here and you are in my state of mind_

But the heat. The sweltering heat on those summer nights. It was awful. It bothered the boy back then but not so much now. He rather enjoyed it. It reminds him that he's alive. And that being alive meant that he did matter, maybe not to his father but maybe to someone or something.

_My state of mind is changing places all the time_

_And I am lost_

_Trying to get across another time_

It is a hot day today. Hinata Shoyo has practice today too. He should probably get moving. But he wants to savour this moment for just a little longer. He wants to sit here and reminisce about the heat. About those hot summer nights. About getting hot and worked up while playing volleyball. About warmth. For when Shoyo lost warmth through touch and emotional connection and people, the heat was always there to comfort him instead. He liked to think of hot days as big warm hugs from the universe. And as long as warmth reached him in that sense, he thinks he doesn't need anything more.

_When you're away the image of your face is clear_

_It is clear across the room and I am here_

_Against the wall, afraid that it is all_

But sometimes warmth can be found in the most unexpected places and within the coldest people. Shoyo has just recently found that type of warmth again and he's having a hard time going back to his old bad habits of distancing himself from others. He's starting to trust again. And he's realising that people are not as bad as he thought they were. And now he wants nothing more than to be that warmth for someone else.

_Just a game_

_Just a game_

_Just a game_

Shoyo lifts his head when he hears a knock on the classroom door. He looks over to see Kageyama standing there. He smiles softly at Shoyo before saying "Hinata? It's time for practice, c'mon" 

Shoyo gets up, grabbing his bag before sluggishly walking over to Kageyama.

"You came to get me?" He asks as they walk down the corridor. Kageyama furrows his brows at him and shoots him a weird glance. He stops, holding Shoyo back too.

"Why wouldn't I? After all, you make me love the game even more" 

And that is the moment when Hinata realises that Kageyama Tobio is not so cold after.


	2. - Oranges, Piggyback Rides and...Asses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!
> 
> I apologise in advance for any mistakes

“It’s because you’re a big reason why we win a lot. You’re a great decoy. The best” Kageyama explains as he starts to walk again. Hinata runs after him to keep up.

Hinata muses “Awww, you really think that?”

His face twists into a playful grin. Kageyama jabs him in the side. “Of course, dumbass”

Hinata was expecting him to say no and to tell Hinata to just forget he said anything. Hinata rolls his eyes at Kageyama before scolding him “You can’t say something nice about me and then call me that! It doesn’t work like that!”

He wants to be angry at Kageyama for calling him a dumbass but he can’t. Kageyama called him the best decoy. Kageyama Tobio called him the best decoy!

Kageyama retorts “It’s not my fault you’re a dumbass” He starts chuckling softly. And then Hinata finds himself laughing too. The two of them are laughing like maniacs in the middle of the corridor - attracting the stares of teachers and students who pass by.

Hinata is gasping for air at this point and Kageyama is crouching over, clutching his side. “It hurts...so...bad” He cries out in between laughs “It wasn’t even funny, why am I laughing so hard?” He adds.

Hinata drapes himself over the black haired boy’s crouched body, leaning on the back below him. “C’mon Kageyama, let’s go play!” Hinata whines. Kageyama tries to look back to glare at Hinata but struggles to do so, he resorts to shaking Hinata off who just tightens his grip of Kageyama. “Get off me then, idiot”

Hinata mumbles “Carry me” He loosens his grip on Kageyama’s neck to play with the collar of his shirt.

“Huh?”

“Give me a piggyback, please?” Hinata asks, nuzzling his face in the soft black hair he’s resting his face on. It smells nice...like oranges. HInata inhales deeply.

“...it smells so nice…” His voice is low. Kageyama could barely hear it. But the words replay loudly in his head. He feels his face flush with embarrassment and his muscles stiffen.

“Y-you have legs, use them” He manages. He tries to shake Hinata off him again. Hinata moans “Kageyama!”

“Why should I carry you?”

“Because we’re friends”

Kageyama’s eyes widen and he laughs nervously “Who told you that?” He stands up with Hinata on his back who ignores Kageyama’s question and asks “Wait, you’re actually giving me a piggyback?”

“Yeah. So hold on tight” Kageyama replies. Hinata does as told and wraps his legs around the taller boy’s waist who firmly grabs Hinata’s thighs to keep him from slipping. He carries him all the way to the clubroom, even up the stairs.

“Can you get the door?” Hinata nods and reaches his right arm out to grab the door handle. He swings it open to reveal the team getting changed like usual.

“Hey guys” Suga greets them as he does every practice.

“Hey Sugawara!” Hinata beams, wrapping his arm around Kageyama’s neck again.

Tsukishima sports his usual shitty grin that says he’s up to no good and he’s mumbling something to Yamaguchi that Kageyama can’t quite make out over the chatter in the clubroom. Yamaguchi looks over at Hinata and Kageyama and just shrugs at Tsukishima.

And then it hits him. He catches on to what they are talking about and immediately drops Hinata on the floor who lets out a startled scream “Ow! Bakayama! Why’d you do that?” Kageyama doesn’t reply and walks past him to start getting changed.

Hinata gets up off the floor, rubbing his ass where he had just landed on it. He makes his way over to Kageyama and puts his bag down.

“Seriously? Why’d you have to drop me?” He asks, shoving Kageyama. Kageyama shoves him back.

“Because you’re a dumbass!”

“That makes no sense! And now I’m not a dumbass, I’m a numbass. I’m not kidding, I can’t feel my ass…”

“God, you are so stupid. It’s pitiful” Kageyama groans as he slides his gym shorts on and pulls his school shirt off. He folds it up neatly and carefully places it in his bag.

Hinata unbuttons his own shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. “I think I might have inverted my ass” He says, he unfastens his pants and shimmies them off. “You didn’t have one anyway” Kageyama teases as puts his gym shirt on.

Hinata screams “So you look at my ass?” The ginger boy squawks.

“It’s hard not to when you gallop around the clubroom with no pants on!” Kageyama shouts, grabbing his bottle from his bag. Hinata shouts back “I do not!” Kageyama pauses and eyes Hinata carefully, his deep blue eyes landing on the small boy’s boxer clad ass. Hinata looks down, looks back up at Kageyama and frowns.

“Okay, so-”

“I swear if you say one more word, I’m going to shove this water bottle so far up your ass we’ll be using you as a water dispenser!”

Hinata cringes at the thought, steps away from Kageyama and slides his gym shorts on.

“Why are you two arguing about asses?” Tanaka laughs “First years, who’d have them?” He mutters to Nishinoya.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3
> 
> I am also on Wattpad by the name _cellophaneflower_


End file.
